


一位名叫莎拉的傲罗和她的所见所闻

by SueandRabbit



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Theseus, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Points of View
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit
Summary: 莎拉·考克斯畏惧着她的上司——魔法部首席傲罗忒修斯·斯卡曼德，认为他是个非常严肃甚至有些可怕的人。但她的一次“偶遇”让她改变了对忒修斯的所有看法。





	一位名叫莎拉的傲罗和她的所见所闻

**Author's Note:**

> 本文又名不好奇自己上司八卦的傲罗不是好巫师以及自己身边有一个反差萌的首席傲罗是什么体验。  
> 请忽略本文女主独特的视角。就当是为了燃起八卦之魂而能力全开。  
> 文渣，发糖苦手，外加OOC预警。希望本文还算凑合【自己都快不信了。

曾经，刚入职魔法部的傲罗莎拉·考克斯非常惧怕作为顶头上司的忒修斯·斯卡曼德。原因是在入职当天，她无意撞见他在训斥属下。

倒不是说撞见了什么太过暴力的场景，没有肢体冲突或任何过分的语言攻击，甚至都没有大喊大叫，只是当事人阴沉冷峻的脸色让莎拉从心里打了个颤。更不必说忒修斯宽大的肩膀和需要莎拉抬头仰视的身高，如一道坚实的阴影，挡在一位看似与莎拉同龄的年轻男性傲罗面前。压迫感比山都大。

当忒修斯意识到了走廊里不仅只有他与下属两人的时候，莎拉仿佛从死咒中逃脱一样扭头就开始朝走廊尽头狂奔。在忒修斯走到莎拉藏身的拐角处之前，莎拉乘的电梯已经开始降向下一层。她还低下了头，极力希望忒修斯没有看到自己。

如果在工作的第一天就被自己的上司认为是个爱偷听的讨厌鬼，那她这个傲罗怕是前途堪忧。再从刚才忒修斯的神色来看——尽管只是迅速一瞥——后果不堪设想啊！莎拉脑子里尖叫出这句话，狠狠地打了个冷颤。

万幸的是忒修斯似乎的确没有认出她来。等完成了入职仪式，正式向她的这位上司报道之后，莎拉终于如释重负地回到魔法部指定给她的那张小小办公桌前。平安无事。

现在，工作了一段时间之后的莎拉才慢慢开始了解被称为“战争英雄”的忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

莎拉虽然谈不上对麻瓜世界有多深入的研究，但至少对那场被麻瓜们称为“终结一切战争的大战”略知一二。那时的魔法部发出禁令，严禁任何与麻瓜的接触，更不得对麻瓜的战争作出任何干涉。但似乎有那么一些人并没有把这些禁令放在眼里，她的上司忒修斯就是其中一个，甚至可以说是领导者一样的人物。

可知的信息并不多。莎拉只在“偶然间”打听到了那时的忒修斯对于参与战争的坚定决心，以及事后包括预言家日报在内的各大媒体对于忒修斯的称赞:“一位具有强烈责任感和原则性的英雄人物，拥有危机当前之时绝不会坐视不管的勇气与魄力。”

这足以让民间不知内情的普通巫师们对他产生崇敬与好感——在忒修斯的照片登报后，女性巫师对他的好感已然超出了这个词所能承载的范围。

不过莎拉仔细想了想，除了入职第一天的惊魂一刻之外，忒修斯身上并没有任何值得指摘或者品行恶劣之处。相反，莎拉能看到忒修斯对工作的认真，对下属的关心。从能力上来说，他是最优秀的傲罗，并不只是因为他在追捕黑巫师以及黑魔法防御方面表现出了高度的专业素养，也在于他思维的机敏和缜密程度，这让包括莎拉在内的傲罗们在平时的工作中受益良多。

即使硬要说他是个坏脾气的人，莎拉都要为此而鸣不平。自她工作以来，莎拉从来都不知道忒修斯大吼大叫是什么样(追捕黑巫师时应该不算，那是计划好了的信号)，也从来没见过他爆过粗口(这是一部分傲罗身上让人不怎么欣赏的特点)。但也许正因为忒修斯的怒气值总是与他表露出来的情绪成反比，而与脸色的阴沉程度和言语的冰冷程度成正比，莎拉才无论如何都会对忒修斯生出几分惧意来。

事情的转折来自一次偶然。

彼时的莎拉只当那是偶然，但现在的莎拉开始相信那是命运，是偶然中的必然。

事情的起因莎拉已经忘了，只记得自己那天完全是无意间经过忒修斯的办公室。走廊里只有她一个人，这就让办公室内可疑的轻声痛呼显得格外清晰可闻，

一切真的是太恰好了。在莎拉脑补出任何不得了的事情之前，她发现办公室的门没有关好，留下一道不大不小的缝隙，刚好够莎拉弄清里面究竟发生了什么事。

忒修斯站在他的办公桌前，背对着门口，身上只穿着三件套的黑色马甲，衬衫的袖子卷到胳膊肘，露出一双结实的小臂。然后莎拉就注意到那双手正牢牢地按着什么东西。

门缝看人实属不易，莎拉调整了角度，才发现那个“东西”是个人。一位顶着一脑袋乱毛的精瘦年轻人在忒修斯手下扭来扭去，像是在躲避什么。说他精瘦，是因为这个年轻人半裸着上身，莎拉虽然看不太清，但似乎的确瞥到了年轻人身上的疤痕。

而再一次地，在莎拉脑子里的想法如脱缰的野马一样疯狂奔向不对劲的方向之前，屋里人的对话及时地把她拉了回来。

“你能停下吗？”是个陌生又轻柔的声音，透露着极度不适和不满，应该是那位年轻人了。“我都不觉得伤口疼了，都是被你捏住的肩膀在疼了。”

“别乱动，药都洒了。你乖乖让我给你上药就不疼了，然后随你做什么，行不行？”

莎拉发誓她从未听到过忒修斯这样的语气，几乎是哄孩子一样顺从又温和的声音。她缩回身子，抬头看了看门上的金属名牌。

没错啊，这里的确是忒修斯的办公室。要么是有谁胆大包天喝了复方汤剂变成忒修斯的样子到他的地盘里胡作非为，要么这就真的是忒修斯本人。

引用麻瓜世界某个似乎很出名的麻瓜的名言:排除所有不可能的，剩下的那个即使再不可思议，那也是事实。莎拉认为即使她身边都是能勇斗黑巫师的英勇傲罗，但应该没有任何人敢用变形魔药这种东西来捉弄忒修斯。

事后被抓住，不是关小黑屋也是一波疯狂的遗忘咒啊。莎拉这么想着，压下内心的震惊，接受了隔着门缝的这位忒修斯真的是她的上司这一事实。

莎拉做完排除法，屋里的人似乎也上完了药。年轻人穿上了衬衫，正在系扣子，忒修斯拿着年轻人的衣服，一件一件递给他，看着他穿戴好，最后还帮着他整理了一下领结。

莎拉捂好嘴不让自己叫出声来，轻微变换姿势，转移了一下重心，视线一直没有离开那两人，毫不自知现在她的行为已经由刚才的“偶遇”变成了“偷窥”。

“也许你下次不要去挑逗一只级别4X的神奇动物，你就不会搞得一身是伤了。”忒修斯说道，停顿了一下，“纽特你在听吗？你想想如果今天我不在场你会怎么样？”

“我会很好的，忒修斯，谢谢你。”叫做纽特的年轻人回答道，很明显是反语，“即使你今天不在场，我也不会怎么样，反倒是你和其他几个傲罗的行为刺激到了他，他才突然失控了。以及我那不是挑逗，是经过实践验证过的合理的求偶姿势，本来会很顺利的……”

“我们真的要开始争论这点吗？”忒修斯打断了一口气反驳个没完的青年，带了几分严肃的语气却又在下一秒转变成一声叹息，“回家去吧，纽特，好好休息。”忒修斯一边这么说着，一边非常自然地轻轻抱了一下纽特，然后拍了拍他的后背。

这让莎拉继续开始无限遐想这两个人的关系。

“我要把他(him)带回去，至少要放他回栖息地。”纽特马上就从忒修斯的怀里挣脱出来。

“他...(him)”莎拉看到忒修斯一脸无奈地摇头，似乎还有对于纽特拒绝了他的拥抱的失落“以及你真的认为在这个'他'伤了人之后，魔法部还会放任它(it)游荡在外，继续伤人吗？”

“我根本没事！”纽特提高了声音，似乎有些生气，“那个地方人迹罕至，我也只是为我的书收集材料才会去的。”

“几英里外就有一个小镇可算不上是人迹罕至，更何况当地曾经上报过此类动物伤人的事件，否则部里也不会派人去那里调查了。”

“所以你们就要把他关在魔法部到死吗？”纽特的语气里是即将喷发的怒火。

“没有人会那么做，只是现阶段一切都有待调查。至于放归栖息地这件事，完全轮不到你我去做。”忒修斯软化下语气，伸手拍拍纽特的肩膀，“不要再别扭下去了，交给魔法部的相关部门去处理，必要的时候我会做点什么帮助它的，这总可以了吧？”又来了，哄孩子一样的语气。莎拉轻轻摇头，在心里“啧啧”了两声。

“真的？你愿意为了'它'？”强烈质疑的语气。

“纽特，我的弟弟，我要说多少次你才肯相信，我并非讨厌这些动物，我只是……”忒修斯还有个弟弟？莎拉挑眉。

“觉得我将其作为职业而十分荒唐。”纽特语气干巴巴地接上了后一句。

“我觉得我不会用荒唐这个词……”似乎还想申辩。

“说真的，忒修斯，我会尽全力为他争取的，我会的。”听上去十分坚定。单方面认识不过三十分钟，莎拉开始对忒修斯的这个多少有些一根筋的弟弟充满了好奇。

“这我倒是不怀疑了，从小到大你都是这么倔。坐下吧，喝口茶，冷静一下。”忒修斯虽然表现得像一个大度又成熟的哥哥想化干戈为玉帛，但对方很显然不领情。

“不必了。”

莎拉听见里面一阵轻微的响动，两个人走到了莎拉的视觉盲区，因为门缝的角度问题让她一时看不到里面的情况。

“再见。”

“等等！”

纽特道别的这一刻莎拉还没反应过来，而她的脑子却几乎和忒修斯同时喊出了“等等”！

晚了。门瞬间被拉开了，走出了一个气呼呼的二十多岁近三十岁的青年，围巾赌气一样胡乱缠在脖子上。一只手拎着一个看上去很旧的皮箱，另一只手被紧随其后的忒修斯扯住了袖子。这迅雷不及掩耳之势让躲在外面听墙角上瘾的莎拉毫无反应和逃离现场的时间，被两个人逮个正着。

纽特是个很奇怪的人。如果刚才他在忒修斯办公室的种种表现给了莎拉以坚定到固执的印象的话，那接下来他的行为则让她感觉到了怪异。

纽特看了莎拉一眼(像是完全不觉得门口突然冒出一个人来有多奇怪)，然后歪着头向旁边挪了几寸，甩开了忒修斯的手，也与莎拉保持着距离。

气氛尴尬了几秒，每个人似乎都想说点什么但没人开口。在沉默了几秒之后，纽特轻轻后退一步，有些局促地转身走开了。

忒修斯一直看着纽特的身影消失在下降的电梯里，轻轻叹气，然后转过头来看着根本不敢与他对视的莎拉。

“你进来。”

莎拉以为自己要完蛋了，不死也是被疯狂施一波遗忘咒。尽管荒唐而夸张，那一瞬间她脑海里飞过无数种不可饶恕咒，以及自己的各种死法……

“你都听到了？”忒修斯在莎拉身后关上门说道。

“呃，我……”莎拉感觉自己有点哆嗦。

“别误会什么，莎拉，我没有你想得那么可怕，我希望如此。”忒修斯朝她投来一瞥，那样子似笑非笑，说不上究竟是什么表情。

“当然，我并没有这么想，先生。”莎拉挤出个干巴巴的笑容，恨不得下一秒就能比幻影移形还快地飞速逃离忒修斯的办公室。

“你觉得我该怎么办？”非常非常出乎莎拉预料的一句话，忒修斯半靠在办公桌的桌角，看上去非常沮丧地摊手。“在这种情况下。”

在这种情况下...？忒修斯似乎是想寻求一点建议？莎拉的脑子飞速旋转。

“呃，斯卡曼德先生，您为什么要问我的意见？”莎拉小心翼翼地问道。与平日里不同，忒修斯现在满面愁容，一扫往日的严肃，甚至有些...委屈？莎拉在心里大喊梅林的胡子啊是我的眼睛坏了还是忒修斯坏了！

“因为我看过你的人事档案，你也有一个...”

“呃，妹妹，我有一个妹妹。”莎拉迟疑一下接话道。

“对，”忒修斯站在办公桌边，直勾勾地看着莎拉，“所以你是怎么解决的？”

“呃，解决什么，先生？”

“关于你妹妹...你知道...兄弟姐妹的那些破事儿之类的。”忒修斯解释道，似乎有几分烦躁。

“呃...呃...”莎拉卡壳了，这...这算什么？！虽然现在这个像发愁自家青春期孩子该怎么办的父母一样的傲罗比不上刚才那个放松又随意的和蔼可亲大哥对以往忒修斯形象的冲击度，但这也足以推翻莎拉此前对忒修斯的一切印象，颠覆程度之猛烈让莎拉的脑子瞬间一片空白。

“呃，我不知道。”莎拉老老实实说实话。然后又急忙补充，“这很复杂。”

忒修斯叹息着倒在他的椅子上，用手揉着脸，像是要把那些纠结的神情都揉掉。

“好吧，你先回去吧。我记得你还要上交昨天没写完的报告。”忒修斯说道。

“嗯，呃？”莎拉瞪着眼睛看着忒修斯，话题转变之快让她猝不及防。“我……我可以走了？”

“我不明白继续逗留在我的办公室里对你还没写完的报告有什么好处。”忒修斯皱起眉，让莎拉一度熟悉的严肃似乎又回来了。

“不，不，我的意思是，您难道不生气？”莎拉本来看着忒修斯眼睛的视线匆忙转到了她脚下的地毯上，上面似乎有未干的不明湿痕，大概是刚才洒掉的的药水。“我可能偷听到了您的私事……什么的……”莎拉啊莎拉，你可快闭嘴吧。莎拉在心里朝自己大喊。

“这样的话，你刚才是在偷听吗？”

“我...呃，不是。”当然要否认了！

“那样的话，我相信你，你可以回去继续工作了，我也有事情要忙。”忒修斯公事公办的语气让莎拉再一次怀疑起了之前看到的那个忒修斯是她的幻觉。“日安，考克斯小姐。”

莎拉那天几乎是一摇三晃、一步三回头地回到了自己的办公桌前，想找个人倾诉却担心没人会相信她。要告诉傲罗们领导他们的其实是个居家可亲的大哥哥，告诉他们这个曾经叱咤战场的英雄是个为自家弟弟操心而纠结到托腮发愁的大可爱？莎拉自己都不敢相信，她还亲眼目睹了呢！

尽管平时在工作中对于任何风吹草动都十分敏感的忒修斯这次居然就这么轻易地相信了莎拉也没有做进一步询问是极度反常的(莎拉甚至猜测会不会是因为他弟弟的原因，让他原本机敏的思考器官也变得迟钝了)，莎拉也是有自知之明的人，她决定把这件事深埋起来再也不提再也不想，并希望随着时间的推移她会慢慢忘记。

然而在这之后不久的又一次经历让莎拉开始认真思考“这一切都是命运啊！”的严肃命题。

格林德沃在欧洲引发恐慌又消失不见的新闻被预言家日报追踪报道了一个多月，几乎所有头版头条都关于这个来自德国的黑巫师，就连八卦版都开始挖掘格林德沃的花边新闻(当然他们一无所获)。莎拉的日常工作也因此处处都是对这位巫师的调查，她的上司忒修斯还被指派为负责人，专门调查此事。

这一天大家接到一条格林德沃出现于欧洲某地的线索，忒修斯通知了所有人准备前去调查，临出发时却迟迟不见他出现。莎拉在他办公室前的走廊里又撞见他和他弟弟，那名叫纽特的年轻人，两人正在交谈着什么。

“……所以事情大概就是这样，我已经亲自确认过它被放回了栖息地，也许不在原来那个距离小镇那么近的地方，但它平安无事而且似乎很喜欢它的新家。”莎拉猜忒修斯大概是在说之前的那只神奇动物的最后处理结果。

“你可以安心去美国了，纽特，希望你能注意安全，”忒修斯接着说道，语气里似乎带上了几分忧虑，“我刚刚接到通知，要去调查格林德沃的去向，你还要坐船去美国，所以大概有那么几天我联系不到你了。”

纽特背对着莎拉，所以她看不见他是什么表情，只能看到他有些驼背地站在他哥哥面前，还是耷拉着脑袋，就像之前她见过的那样。这让莎拉觉得他似乎下一秒就会转身跑掉，唯一让他还留在这里听忒修斯像个唠叨的老母亲一样喋喋不休安全问题的原因大概是忒修斯救了他的那只动物，他只是不想表现得毫无谢意。

那就直接说谢谢好了。莎拉完全在自己心里开始想当然了。

“外面不太平，你得注意安全，照顾好自己，知道吗？”噢忒修斯你简直就像第一天送孩子去霍格沃兹上学的家长，莎拉在心里默默翻个白眼。

而纽特也只是安安静静地听着，似有非有地点点头，也不回话。

忒修斯对此毫无办法地叹口气，然后把纽特拉进怀里，紧紧拥抱他。

工作这么久，莎拉可从来不知道忒修斯是个这么喜欢拥抱的人。

“行事别冲动，那边不比这里，我照顾不到你。”忒修斯说道。

但纽特还是慢慢地挣脱了拥抱，别扭地把头歪到一边。

“纽特，”不理。

“纽顿，”毫无反应。

“阿尔忒弥斯，”歪过去的头转回去了。

“答应我，除了你的小动物，我知道你是会拼了命保护它们的，”忒修斯瞥了一眼纽特手里的皮箱，“安全回来。”

“嗯。”纽特似乎很敷衍地轻哼一声，之后的“你也是。”几乎轻不可闻(莎拉在她的位置很难听清，但她猜忒修斯一定听得很清楚)。

“嗯...”莎拉能看得到忒修斯脸上以肉眼可见速度迅速浮现的欣喜和慰藉，之前的失落全然不见。“当然，我当然会的。”

“噢，那……再见。”纽特说道，后退了几步，似乎有些犹豫但还是转身走了。

“呃，再见，”忒修斯的欣喜消失了一半，却也对着弟弟的背影回应道，“一路平安，弟弟。”然后目送着纽特进电梯。

莎拉匆忙躲在走廊拐角后，免得被他们兄弟俩的任何一个人发现。

“纽特！你没忘了向MACUSA递交魔杖使用申请吧？！”

莎拉突然听到走廊里忒修斯的大喊。

但是另一边并没有回答，想来纽特大概是没听见，或者...嗯，大概是没听见吧。以及，莎拉好像又听到了某人惆怅的叹息声，也可能是她听错了。

在心里默念着被发现之前赶紧跑路是为上策的莎拉，从走廊的另一边迅速逃离现场，然后假装毫不知情地加入其他待命的傲罗们。

莎拉不希望却又十分愿意再次“偶遇”到她的上司和他弟弟单独相处的场合。而且，她祈祷自己不会被发现。

P.S.:莎拉后来还真的又撞见了一次。她依然躲在墙拐角，看着追着弟弟跑到走廊的忒修斯在拥抱过纽特之后拉着他的袖子走出了魔法部(那时的莎拉基本可以肯定忒修斯只喜欢拥抱他弟弟)。至于之后发生了什么，就是后话了。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 文后记:这个脑洞是在看到设定集里忒修斯的一张照片之后产生的(就是这里的第五张图http://clod2729.lofter.com/post/3831ea_12c7f055f)，感觉哥哥这种似笑非笑的表情很容易让人误解他是个严肃而铁面的傲罗，但实际上他只是个非常居家的可爱大哥;工作中一丝不苟，但是一遇到弟弟的事情就会手忙脚乱。然后脑补出了这么一个反差萌的哥哥，希望我写出了这些意思。感谢所有阅读到这里的小伙伴～


End file.
